


Pokémon - Alma de Prata

by LadyKitsune12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Mystery, Other, Shounen-ai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKitsune12/pseuds/LadyKitsune12
Summary: Adotado por Giovanni e ganhando um novo nome, Silver (Harry) cresce como uma criança amada e saudável, pronto para viver grandes aventuras no Mundo Pokémon.Como o mundo mágico e Dumbledore vão reagir, ao descobrirem que Silver não quer fazer parte do mundo mágico? E que tudo o que o menino quer é superar seu pai e se tornar um Mestre Pokémon.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ~> Harry Potter e Pokémon não me pertencem.  
> ~> Giovanni não é o vilã e a Equipe Rocket não rouba pokémons.  
> ~> Evoluções por troca não existem.  
> ~> O Mundo é separado entre as Regiões Pokémon e o grupo de Países que repudiam os pokémons, por tanto, animais comuns existem sim.  
> ~> Essa fanfic irá conter, provavelmente, yaoi/slash no futuro.

Giovanni soltou um gemido cansado, recostando-se de forma desleixada no banco de trás de sua limusine.

Agir de tal forma, não se parecia em nada com a personalidade orgulhosa e confiante, do mais forte líder de Ginásio de Kanto e presidente da Rocket Enterprise. Contudo, Giovanni estava sentindo-se estressado além de seus limites, para ser capaz de manter sua postura. Como um homem de negócio, não era incomum que ele precisasse viajar para outras cidades ou regiões, a fim de manter sua empresa avançando cada vez mais. Porém, por vezes, ele precisava viajar para os Países Isolados, como era conhecida a parte do mundo que tinha repudiado a existência dos pokémons.

Os livros de história não revelavam grandes detalhes, mas afirmavam que, em algum momento no século IV, uma parte do mundo se posicionou contra a existência dos pokémons. Eles afirmavam que pokémons eram perigosos e deveriam ser destruídos, antes que causassem o fim da raça humana. A outra parte do mundo, a maior e mais sensata na opinião de Giovanni, tomou aquilo como um insulto para as criaturas magnificas e inteligentes. No final, após o que teria sido uma época instável de guerra, o mundo se dividiu. Os países que repudiaram os pokémons se afastaram e se isolaram, criando leis rígidas contra as criaturas e aqueles que as mantinham. Enquanto isso, o restante do mundo abraçou e protegeu as belas criaturas.

Giovanni fazia parte dessa parte do mundo.

Ele tinha sido um treinador em sua juventude. Percorrido todas as regiões, capturando, treinando e aprendendo sobre o mundo e os pokémons. Quando ele tinha 22 anos, ele retornou para sua cidade natal, Veridian na Região de Kanto, assumindo as empresas de sua família e, no ano seguinte, se tornando o líder do Ginásio da cidade.

Durante toda a sua vida, Giovanni tinha sido ensinado a amar e respeitar os pokémons. Ele, até mesmo, havia fundado um ramo das empresas para se dedicar ao resgate e recuperação de pokémons abusados.  Era por isso, que ele não gostava de ter de vir aos Países Isolados.

“ _Mas essa será a última vez._ ” Pensou com satisfação.

Durante anos, ele quis terminar com qualquer tipo de sociedade com os Países Isolados.  Sua mãe não tinha gostado da ideia, e o tinha impedido de fazê-lo antes. Agora, porém, ela não poderia mais impedi-lo. Ele era o presidente das empresas e tinha o total apoio dos acionistas e políticos.

A Rocket Enterprise nunca mais faria negócios com os Países Isolados.

Giovanni ainda sorria, ao se lembrar da expressão de pavor e raiva daqueles idiotas pretenciosos, quando ele afirmou que estaria fechando todas as empresas daquele lugar.

Uma frada brusca da limusine o fez sair de seus pensamentos.

Ele rapidamente abriu a janela que separava o lado do motorista.

– O que aconteceu, Eric? Algum problema com o carro? – Questionou, rezando para que esse não fosse o caso. Ele queria deixar aquele lugar o mais rápido possível.

– Hm… não senhor… é que… – Gaguejou o motorista, apontando para o lado de fora do carro.

Confuso, Giovanni abaixou o vidro de sua janela, olhando para fora, descobrindo o que tinha feito seu motorista para o carro daquela forma. Deitado sobre o chão duro e frio da calçada, estava uma criança pequena. A criança não deveria ter mais do que quatro anos de idade, usando roupas grande demais para seu pequeno corpo, seus cabelos eram um pouco compridos em um tom escuro.

“Quem poderia deixar uma criança na rua dessa forma?” Pensou irritado, abrindo a porta do carro e caminhando até a criança.

Ajoelhando-se ao lado da criança, Giovanni notou os hematomas em seu rosto e a desnutrição. Aquilo o fez ferver por dentro. Instintivamente, seus dedos roçaram sobre o cinto de pokébolas, que mantinha escondido por debaixo de seu terno. Oh, como ele queria deixar os vermes que fizeram isso a mercê de sua Kangaskhan, ou talvez deixar seu Gengar manipular seus sonhos e fazê-los viver seus maiores pesados… as possibilidades eram infinitas.

Respirando fundo, ele pesou suas opções.

Ele poderia ligar para as autoridades, e deixar que eles cuidassem de tudo. Apesar de que, a polícia daquele lugar era realmente de baixo nível. Era mais provável que eles descartassem o caso e deixassem a criança a própria sorte.

Decidido ele pegou a criança com cuidado, levando-a de volta para dentro da limusine.

Sentando-se, ele ajeitou a criança em seu colo, notando que era um menino e que havia uma pequena cicatriz escondida sobre seu cabelo. Com cuidado, ele estudou a cicatriz em um peculiar formato de raio, notando uma energia escura sendo emitida por ela. Giovanni estreitou os olhos. Ele sabia exatamente que tipo de energia era aquela.

– Senhor…?

– Vá direto para o aeroporto. Ligue e informe que iremos mudar a rota. Informe que estamos indo para o Templo da Luz.

– Como desejar senhor.

Giovanni olhou para a criança em seus braços.

Ele tinha tomado sua decisão no final.

* * *

  
**_Oi gente =D_ **

**_Eu tive essa ideia não sei como nem quando XP_ **

**_Eu só estava quietinha, jogando um randou do pokémon SS, quando chegou a parte de lutar contra o rival pela primeira vez, ai... a ideia surgiu xP_ **

**_Espero que todos gostem e acompanhem._ **

**_Beijinhos e até mais =D_ **


	2. Interlúdio

Giovanni estava sentado em uma das confortáveis poltronas do consultório de psicologia infantil, tentando manter-se distribuído o melhor que podia. Se leal e amado Persian estava deitado aos seus pés, com os olhos vermelhos fixos na porta do psicólogo.

Fazia pouco mais de um mês que Giovanni tinha encontrado a criança na rua. Depois de levá-la até o Templo da Luz em Kalos, para que a energia pura de Xerneas purificasse sua cicatriz, o líder de ginásio tomou a decisão de adotar a criança. Quando o menino acordou assustado, ele foi rápido em explicar que tudo estava bem e não havia qualquer perigo. Demorou um pouco, mas Giovanni conseguiu acalmá-lo e perguntar seu nome. Dizer que o presidente da Rocket Enterprise não estava feliz, quando o menino se apresentou como 'Anormal', era como dizer que Pidgeys podem voar: um eufemismo.

Depois disso, se Giovanni tinha qualquer dúvida que o menino tinha sido abusado, as dúvidas tinham terminado.  Prontamente, ele entrou em contato com a Oficial Jenny e deu início com a papelada de adoção. Escolher um nome para seu filho não foi algo difícil, já que ele sempre soube como iria chamar seu primeiro filho: Silver, em honra a Lugia.

Giovanni sabia que não seria fácil cuidar do menino. Silver tinha sido seriamente abusado e acreditava que não merecia ser amado. No começo, ele pensou que tudo o que o menino precisava era de tempo, paciência e amor. Quando Silver tinha implorado para que Giovanni não lhe batesse, depois de quebrar acidentalmente um dos caros vasos que decoravam a casa, Giovanni percebeu que seu filho iria precisar de ajuda especializada.

Foi assim que ele terminou sentado na sala de espera daquele consultório, enquanto seu filho passava por uma consulta. Já fazia mais de uma hora e Giovanni estava começando a ficar preocupado.

Quando a porta do consultório se abriu, e a psicóloga Helena saiu, sendo seguida por um sorridente Silver segurando um pacote de biscoitos, Giovanni saltou da poltrona e caminhou até eles.

– Doutora.

Helena sorriu para o líder de ginásio.

– Silver, eu vou conversar com seu pai por um momento. Você pode esperar aqui?

Silver não respondeu, ele apenas acenou e caminhou até onde estava Persian, ajoelhando-se no chão e abrindo o pacote de biscoitos, para dividir com o pokémon gato.

Giovanni deu um último olhar para seu filho, antes de seguir a psicóloga para dentro da sala.

– Sente-se Sr. DiNozzo. – Pediu, indicando uma das poltronas da sala.

Giovanni tomou seu lugar e se permitiu analisar a sala. Havia vários brinquedos espalhados pelo chão, alguns nas prateleiras. As paredes mais pareciam um mural, coberto por desenhos coloridos e um tanto abstratos.

– Como ele está? – Perguntou por fim, seu olhar encontrando com o da doutora.

– Eu não vou mentir, Sr. DiNozzo. Silver foi seriamente abusado. Sua confiança e autoestima são incrivelmente baixas. Ele é uma criança inteligente e curiosa, mas ele tem medo de expressá-los, devido ao abuso. Suas cicatrizes emocionais são grandes e profundas, e estão longe de serem totalmente curadas.

Giovanni suspirou cansado. Como ele desejava saber o nome dos desgraçados que fizeram isso com seu filho.

– O que a senhora sugere?

– Primeiro, terapia. Podemos marcar uma sessão por semana, para ajudá-lo a lidar com o abuso. Segundo, seria bom estabelecer uma rotina. Para uma criança jovem, rotina significa segurança e estabilidade. Para uma criança traumatizada como Silver, isso é vital para seu desenvolvimento a partir de agora.

Giovanni assentiu em entendimento.

Ele não tinha estabelecido uma rotina para Silver, com medo de sufocar o menino traumatizado. Na verdade, ele não sabia como fazer uma rotina boa o bastante para uma criança. Sua mãe o tinha sufocado com estudos e uma infância um tanto tensa, antes que ele fosse capaz de sair de casa para ir em sua jornada.

– Eu… não sei como dar-lhe uma rotina sem acabar sufocando-o ou pressionando-o demais. – Admitiu. Não era hora de ser orgulhoso. Ele precisava saber exatamente o que fazer, para o bem de Silver.

Helena pareceu um pouco surpresa, antes de puxar um bloco de papel e começar a escrever algo rápido.

– Primeiro, estabeleça um horário para que ele acorde e durma, como ele é só tem quatro anos, uma soneca da tarde também é uma boa opção. Estabeleça um horário para as refeições e, se possível, o senhor deve participar delas. A presença paterna ajuda na estabilidade e no desenvolvimento do mapa do amor de uma criança. Atividades educativas são melhores introduzidas na parte da manhã. Comece ensinando-o a ler e escrever, então introduza um pouco de história e lendas. A tarde pode ser dividia em atividades esportivas e domésticas. Ensiná-lo coisas pequenas, como: cozinhar, primeiros socorros e escalada é ótimo, levando em conta que muitas crianças escolhem se tornar treinadores pokémon mais tarde. Uma atividade artística também é sugerível para fazer no fim da tarde. Isso pode ajudar a relaxar e a manter ensiná-lo a concentração. Por fim, antes de dormir, o senhor deve ler uma história para ele. – Explicou, antes de entregar a folha em que estava escrevendo para o líder.

Giovanni olhou para a folha, vendo que havia um esboço de um horário.

– O senhor pode alterar aos poucos a rotina, conforme Silver vai crescendo.

Giovanni concordou, mentalmente pensando em seu próprio horário. Ele teria de mudá-lo um pouco, mas não era algo impossível de fazer. Se era para o bem de Silver, então ele o faria sem pensar duas vezes.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Fazia dois anos desde que Giovanni adotou Silver.

Os primeiros meses tinham sido difíceis, devido ao trauma do menino, mas com a ajuda de Helena e com paciência, Giovanni viu seu filho se transformar em uma criança alegre e desinibida, com um coração de ouro.

Após a primeira sessão de terapia, Silver ia toda a segunda-feira e sexta-feira para uma nova consulta. Demorou quase três meses, para que Giovanni finalmente notasse as pequenas mudanças. A mudança foi sutil… Silver começou a falar mais, fazer pequenas perguntas e já não encarava o chão com tanta frequência. É claro que houve altos e baixos, durante todo o processo. Sete meses depois de ter adotado Silver, Giovanni testemunhou a primeira manifestação de poderes psíquicos de seu filho.

Eles tinham ido visitar uma das reservas patrocinadas pela empresa de Giovanni, próxima ao Mt. Silver. Seu filho tinha sido animado, com idade de visitar um local que tinha o mesmo nome dele. Tudo estava indo bem. Eles tinham sido recepcionados pelos rangers da reserva. Eles passearam pela reserva no jipe. Silver estava encantado com ver tantos pokémons selvagens em seu ambiente natural. Giovanni tinha ficado feliz, vendo o brilho de alegria nos olhos de seu filho. O ranger que os acompanhava aceitou parar perto de um pequeno grupo de Kangaskhans, permitindo que Silver se aproximasse do grupo.

Foi quando as coisas começaram a desandar.

Um grupo de caçadores apareceu, começando a atacar o grupo de Kangaskhans. Giovanni agiu rápido, convocando seu Alakazam para a batalha, enquanto ranger tentava evacuar os Kangaskhans para protege-los dos caçadores. Em meio a toda a confusão causada pelos caçadores, Giovanni tinha perdido Silver de vista por alguns segundos. Foram apenas poucos segundos, mas foi o suficiente. Um caçador tinha conseguido passar por Giovanni, indo sobre um pequeno bebê Kangaskhan. O caçador apenas disparado uma rede elétrica contra o bebê Kangaskhan, quando Silver agiu para tentar proteger a pequena criatura, se colocando entre ela e a rede. Antes que Giovanni pudesse enviar um de seus outros pokémons para proteger seu filho, ele viu a rede congelar no meio do ar, antes de se virar e arremessar-se contra o caçador que a tinha lançado. Por um longo momento, depois que todos os caçadores tinham sido devidamente capturados e as autoridades contatadas, Giovanni pensou sobre o incidente. Antes de qualquer coisa, ele tinha questionado seu Alakazam, para ter certeza de que não tinha sido ele o responsável pelo ocorrido. Depois que isso foi feito, Giovanni sentou-se com Silver na varanda da pequena sede dos Pokémons Rangers, e começou a questioná-lo.

Dizer que a reação de Silver tinha sido ruim, era pouco. O menino tinha entrado em pânico, acabando por fugir para dentro da floresta. Giovanni, com a ajuda dos rangers, tinham procurado o menino durante horas, até o nascer do sol. Quando eles voltaram para a sede, prontos para pedir reforços, eles foram surpreendidos, ao encontrar a mãe do bebê Kangaskhan que Silver tinha protegi esperando-os, com o próprio Silver adormecido em sua bolsa junto do filhote.

Giovanni nunca foi tão agradecido pelos instintos maternais dos pokémons, como ele tinha sido naquele dia.

Quando Silver acordou, Giovanni o segurou com firmeza em seus braços, antes de conversarem sobre o que tinha acontecido. No final, Silver tinha admitido que 'coisas estranhas' sempre aconteciam a sua volta, quando ele estava com medo ou raiva. E, quando isso acontecia, seus parentes ficariam furioso com ele e o puniriam.

Com paciência, ignorando o próprio desprezo em relação a forma como seu filho tinha sido tratado, Giovanni explicou que Silver não era uma aberração e que ele não estava bravo pelo o que tinha acontecido. Ele também explicou que poderes psíquico eram raros, mas haviam outras pessoas que possuíam esses talentos. Que era um talento raro e isso fazia com que Silver fosse ainda mais especial.

As coisas foram um pouco tentas depois. Silver ainda parecia inseguro sobre seus poderes, ao ponto de ter regredido um pouco. Quando Helena questionou Giovanni, ele explicou sobre os dons do menino e como seus parentes tinham reagido a eles. Helena sugeriu que Giovanni apresentasse outros psíquico para Silver.

E foi isso que Giovanni fez.

Ser líder de ginásio tinha suas recompensas afinal.

Ele entrou em contato com Will, o especialista do tipo psíquico da Elite 4 de Kanto, e com Lucian, o especialista em tipos psíquicos de Sinnoh. Depois de explicar tudo, os dois membros da elite concordaram em visitar, para ajudar o pequeno paranormal a aceitar seus dons e aprender a trabalhar seus talentos. 

Não foi fácil, mesmo com a ajuda inicial de Will e Lucian. Os dois psíquicos precisaram fazer inúmeras visitas, sempre com motivos falsos, para que Silver começasse a se sentir confortável com seus poderes. Foram quase cinco meses, depois de assistir uma batalha entre um treinador iniciante e Will, que Silver perguntasse ao Elite como seu pokémon sabia o que fazer, mesmo que Will não lhe desse qualquer comando durante a batalha. Quando Will explicou o elo mental que dividia com cada um de seus pokémons e como o usava como uma vantagem nas batalhas. Silver tinha ficado fascinado com a idade de ser capaz de compartilhar pensamentos com pokémons e, com isso, ser capaz de saber o que eles pensavam e como se sentiam.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Silver ficou empolgado em ser ‘diferente’.

Giovanni tinha ficado aliviado, ao ver seu filho tão empolgado com algo em relação aos seus poderes.

Silver pediu para que Will e, posteriormente, Lucian lhe ensinasse a criar um elo com os pokémons. Os dois Elite lhe ensinaram os exercícios básicos, para que ele conseguisse desenvolver seus poderes lentamente, de forma saudável, e, quando Silver recebesse seu primeiro pokémon, ele poderia criar um laço com ele.

Apesar de todos os altos e baixos, e das dificuldades, a cada que se passava, Giovanni tinha cada vez mais certeza de que ele tinha tomado a decisão certa naquela noite. Ele não poderia imaginar seu mundo sem seu filho amado.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Silver olhou para seu pai, sentado à sua frente na mesa, enquanto jantavam. Persian estava com eles, comando sua própria ração.

Ele estava um pouco nervoso, o que era evidente pelo fato de não ter comido quase nada, apesar de que lagosta ao molho de cocô ser um de seus pratos favoritos, e que seu lábio inferior já estava vermelho, de tanto que ele o tinha mordido.

Giovanni tinha pensado em questionar o que o tinha deixado tão nervoso, mas preferiu esperar para que Silver falasse sozinho. Helena tinha lhe dito, mais de uma vez, que ele precisava respeitar o tempo de Silver para falar as coisas. Que esse era o único e o melhor modo, para que seu filho desenvolvesse uma melhor autoconfiança.

Depois do que parecia ser uma eternidade, Silver falou:

– Hm… papai… o senhor sabe que dia é domingo?

Giovanni franziu o cenho ao escutar a pergunta.

É claro que ele sabia que dia era domingo. Domingo era o aniversário de Silver: 31 de Julho. Seu filho estaria fazendo sete anos. Ele só não entendia o porquê de Silver lhe perguntaria aquilo. Giovanni poderia se orgulho de que, apesar de sua agenda apertada e responsabilidades tanto como presidente da Rocket Enterprise e Líder de Ginásio, ele nunca tinha esquecido do aniversário de seu filho… foi então que algo lhe ocorreu.

Um pequeno sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios.

Silver queria lhe pedir algo especial para seu aniversário. Durante todos aqueles três anos, nenhuma vez Silver lhe pediu algo específico. Fosse para seu aniversário, ou para o natal. Giovanni, é claro, tinha aprendido a se manter atento aos pequenos olhares de seu filho, para saber o que ele iria querer mais. Como quando ele pegou Silver olhando atentamente para algumas crianças andando de bicicleta na rua, ou quando Silver tinha passado alguns minutos mais do que o necessário olhando para uma vitrine na loja de brinquedos. Helena tinha lhe dito para ser paciente com Silver sobre isso. E, ao que tudo indicava, a paciência de Giovanni estava prestes a ser recompensada.

Mentalmente, Giovanni prometeu a si mesmo que, fosse o que fosse que seu filho lhe pedisse, ele iria conseguir.

– Como eu poderia não saber? Domingo é seu aniversário. – Respondeu por fim, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. – Você sabe que eu nunca esqueço essa data.

Silver se remexeu em sua cadeira, apertando um pouco mais o garfo em suas mãos.

– Eu sei… eu… seu só queria…

– Você queria? – Perguntou, tentando estimular seu filho a pedir o que queria.

– Eu só… eu só queria saber se… se eu poderia pedir algo especial, para o meu aniversário…

Giovanni sorriu abertamente ao escutar aquilo.

– É claro que sim, Silver. Você pode pedir o que quiser. É seu aniversário. Seu dia especial.

Silver sorriu com sua resposta. Um sorriso tão puro e brilhante, que encheu o coração do mais velho de alegria.

– Então… tudo bem se eu quiser um pokémon?

Giovanni se surpreendeu com o pedido, apesar de que, ele já deveria estar esperando por isso. Seu filho amava pokémons mais do que tudo, e já tinha expressado seu desenho de fazer sua própria jornada quando completasse dez anos.

– Um pokémon? – Repetiu, tentando imaginar que tipo de pokémon seu iria querer.

– Sim… eu… eu quero muito ter o meu próprio pokémon, papai. Sei que ainda não posso sair em uma jornada, mas… mas eu posso ter um pokémon, não é?

– Sim, você pode ter um. Algum pokémon em especial que você queria? Talvez um tipo específico? – Perguntou, tentando fazer uma lista em sua própria cabeça, dos melhores pokémons para uma criança na idade de Silver.

Jovens treinadores de Kanto sempre começavam com Bulbasaur, Charmander ou Squirtle, mas haviam casos em que as crianças recebiam um pokémon de presente de seus pais. Eram sempre pokémons bebês, cuja personalidade seria fácil para uma criança lidar. Em sua maioria, os pokémons tendiam a serem Eevees e Growlithes.

– Não, eu não tenho uma preferência. – Silver estava sendo sincero sobre isso. Todos os pokémons eram incríveis aos seus olhos.

Giovanni sorriu com a resposta.

– Vou falar com alguns criadores que conheço, e ver se consigo um pokémon para o seu aniversário. – Respondeu por fim, sendo recompensado com um amplo sorriso de seu filho.

Giovanni sabia que não seria assim tão fácil.

Cada pokémon tinha sua própria época de acasalamento, assim como cada pokémon tinha sua própria época em que os filhotes poderiam deixar seus pais. Havia os mais independentes, que deixavam os ninhos poucas horas depois de nascer, mas esses não tinham as melhores personalidades para serem os primeiros parceiros de uma criança na idade de Silver. Ele só teria de rezar, para que algum de seus contatos tivesse uma ninhada pronta de um bom parceiro para seu filho. Ou isso… ou Giovanni teria que tomar a situação em suas próprias mãos, e capturar um pokémon selvagem para Silver, o que não seria a melhor das soluções. Um pokémon selvagem, dificilmente obedeceria uma criança que não o tinha capturado por conta própria.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Silver tinha acordado muito animado na manhã de seu aniversário.

Ele tinha corrido para a sala de jantar, ainda em seus pijamas, para encontrar seu pai sorrindo abertamente para ele. A mesa estava posta com seus pratos favoritos de café da manhã, incluindo um bolo de chocolate. Porém, o que atraiu imediatamente o olhar de Silver, foi a grande caixa de presente sobre a mesa. Havia buracos na lateral, para permitir a passagem de ar, o que significava apenas uma coisa: ali estava o presente que Silver tanto queria.

– Feliz aniversário filho, venha abrir seu presente. – Chamou Giovanni, não podendo esconder seu próprio sorriso ao ver o olhar fixo de Silver para a caixa.

Silver andou até onde a caixa estava. Ele podia escutar o som de uma respiração e de algo arranhando o fundo de papelão da caixa. Erguendo o olhar para encarar os olhos escuros de seu pai, Silver mordeu o lábio um tanto nervoso, antes de levar ambas as mãos em direção a tampa da caixa. Prendendo a respiração por um segundo, Silver puxou a tampa, apenas para ver um algo marrom saltar de dentro da caixa em sua direção, derrubando-o no chão com um baque surdo.

Silver gemeu de dor com a queda, antes de escutar um latido animado acima de seu peito. Abrindo os olhos, ele quase não pode acreditar ao encarar o pokémon sobre seu peito. Ele era pequeno, semelhante a um filhote de cachorro, com a pelagem marrom clara e grandes olhos azuis claros. Ao redor de seu pescoço havia um tipo de colar de pequenas pedras.

O pokémon latia e abanava a cauda feliz, seus olhos encarando o humano a sua frente cheio de ansiedade e expectativa.

– Este é Rockruff, um pokémon do tipo rocha, natural da Região de Alola. – Explicou Giovanni, não podendo conter uma risada leve, ao ver a forma hipnotizada com que Silver encarava o pokémon filhote. – Você gostou dele, Silver?

A pergunta de seu pai, fez com que Silver recuperasse a fala.

– É perfeito papai! – Exclamou cheio de alegria, antes de se sentar e encarar Rockruff, estendendo sua mão para o pokémon. – Prazer em conhecê-lo, Rockruff. Meu nome é Silver e o meu objetivo é superar o meu pai e me tornar um Mestre Pokémon! Você quer ser o meu parceiro?

Rockruff latiu em resposta, saltando sobre Silver e esfregando seu colar de pedras contra o garoto, fazendo-o rir.

Giovanni sorria enquanto observava o início da ligação entre treinador e pokémon se estabelecer. Ele sabia que seu filho seria um grande treinador, e estava ansioso pelo dia em que Silver entrasse em seu ginásio para um desafio oficial.

Mas, por agora, ele poderia ser dar ao luxo de apenas aproveitar a infância de seu filho.

_ ~~{Continua…}~~ _

* * *

 

**_Oi gente =D_ **

**_Esse é mais um capítulo introdutório, sobre como a vida do Silver (Harry) com Giovanni começou. Como eu mencionei no capítulo, Silver possui poderes psíquicos, que são a magia. O motivo de eu ter feito isso é simples: para aqueles que lembram do episódio em que a Sabrina aparece, dá para entender que os poderes psíquicos podem alterar facilmente a realidade e fazer coisas surpreendentes (como quando a Sabrina transforma a Misty e o Brock em bonecas). Por isso, decidir fazer assim: para aqueles que vivem nas Regiões de Pokémon, eles entendem esses poderes como ‘habilidades psíquicas’, e para aqueles que vivem nos ‘Países Isolados’, eles endentes esses poderes como ‘magia’._ **

**_Agora, sobre o primeiro pokémon do Silver. Eu estava realmente em dúvida sobre qual seria o pokémon do Silver. Por um momento, pensei em fazê-lo ter o Pikachu, ou começar com um Eevee ou Growlithe. Até pensei em optar por um Meowth ou Vulpix Alola Form. Mas no final, o Rockruff acabou me ganhando xP Acho que o fato dele ter três tipos de evolução, conforme o horário em que ele evoluí meio que me ganhou xP_ **

**_Espero que estejam todos gostando, não se esqueçam de deixar seu comentário e acompanhem a minha outra fanfic (Hi no Hana), que é um cross de HP+Naruto  =D_ **

**_Beijinhos e até a próxima ô/_ **


	3. Capítulo 2: A Jornada Começa!

Silver observava em silêncio a paisagem através da janela, com seu rosto apoiado contra sua mão.

Os últimos três anos tinham se passado muito mais rápido, do que qualquer um poderia ter pensado. Silver estava longe de ser a mesma criança faminta e abusada, que Giovanni havia adotado. Sua confiança e autoestima estava muito maior e mais sólida, apesar de que seu nível de maturidade era muito maior do que uma criança comum. Sua aparência também estava diferente, mostrando aos poucos os traços bonitos e exóticos. Seus cabelos escuros tinham crescido, ao ponto de alcançarem a linha abaixo de seus ombros. Silver tinha escolhido deixar seus cabelos mais longos, devido ao fato de que, não importava o quanto ele tentasse, ele nunca conseguia mantê-los controlados por mais do que meio segundo. Seu rosto ainda mantinha um pouco de gordura de bebê e traços infantis, mas as suas maças da face estavam ficando mais salientes, carregando um bonito tom rosado que se destacava em sua pele clara. Seus belos olhos esmeraldas tinham ganhado um formato amendoado mais perceptível, envoltos pelos cílios negros espessos.

Por vezes, desde que tinha acordado naquela manhã, Silver tinha se perguntado se tudo não passava de um sonho. Ele finalmente tinha dez anos.

“ _Finalmente… podemos começar a avançar._ ” Pensou, um pequeno sorriso se desenhando em seus lábios, enquanto retirava uma pokébola preta e dourada de dentro do bolso de sua calça, Olhando-a com carinho, Silver não podia deixar de sentir-se orgulhoso.

Durante os últimos três anos, desde que tinha recebido o pequeno Rockruff de seu pai, os dois tinham desenvolvido um forte laço de amizade e confiança. Eles tinham treinado todos os dias, muitas vezes batalhando contra treinadores que passavam pela cidade de Veridian, ou contra alguns dos funcionários da empresa de seu pai. Silver tinha se dedicado a ampliar o laquê de ataques, ensinando-o vários ataques, tanto ofensivos quanto defensivos, assim como tinha se dedicado a treinamentos físicos, para melhorar a velocidades, resistência e força.

Três anos de treinamento…

Três anos de preparação…

“ _E finalmente chegou o momento._ ”

Silver interrompeu seus pensamentos, quando sentiu o carro parando, notando uma grande movimentação do lado de fora. Curioso, ele inclinou sua cabeça pela janela, podendo ver uma grande multidão parada em frente ao que ele acreditava ser o laboratório do professor Samuel Oak.

Havia todo o tipo de pessoas lá: mulheres, crianças, homens e idosos, até mesmo um grupo de  adolescentes vestidas de líderes de torcida agitando pompons cor-de-rosa. Silver piscou algumas vezes, por um momento, pensando estar no lugar errado, o que ele sabia que não era o caso. Ele já tinha visitado o laboratório do professor antes, quando seu pai o tinha ido discutir algumas pesquisas sobre DNA pokémon, no ano retrasado. 

– Talvez eu deva pedir para eles se afastarem? – Sugeriu Eric, olhando para o filho de seu chefe com um pouco de receio.

Multidões eram sempre um assunto delicado, já que tudo poderia, muito facilmente, se transformar em uma grande confusão. Se algo acontecesse a Silver, enquanto o menino ainda estivesse sobre sua proteção, a última coisa que Eric teria de ser preocupar, era com o seu trabalho.

" _Sr. Giovanni mataria, antes de me demitir._ " Pensou, estremecendo com o pensamento.

– Não precisa, Eric. Vou apenas passar pelo lado. – Respondeu, enquanto pegava sua mochila e destrancava a porta para sair do carro e voltava a guardar a pokébola luxo em seu bolso.

– Devo esperá-lo para levá-lo de volta a Veridian?

Silver apenas negou a oferta com um gesto mudo, antes de sair e se dirigir a escadaria do laboratório.

Seria muito fácil e muito menos trabalhoso, aceitar a oferta de Eric, e voltar para Veridian de carro. Apesar de próximas, as cidades de Pallet e Veridian ficavam a quase quatro horas de carro. Andando, Silver levaria, em média quatro ou cinco  dias, respeitando um bom fluxo de caminhada, descanso, treinamento e captura. Ele sabia que muitos treinadores iniciantes iriam tentar percorrer o caminho mais fácil, tanto por inexperiente, quanto por preguiça. Ninguém os culpava ou julgava. Eles eram iniciantes, e ainda tinham que começar a compreender o caminho que escolheram.

Silver era orgulhoso demais para fazer isso, porém.

Ele não queria depender de ninguém em sua jornada. Mesmo que seu pai fosse o presidente da Rocket Interprese e Líder do Ginásio de Veridian, ele estava determinado a avançar com sua própria força e habilidade. Mesmo a oferta de uma ajuda financeira, que seu pai tinha lhe oferecido, ele tinha recusado. Quando Silver manifestou o desejo de fazer uma jornada, seu pai tinha criado uma poupança, onde ele tinha depositado parte de sua mesada nos últimos quatro anos. Uma parte bem substancial na verdade, já que ele nunca tinha sido o tipo de criança que gastava todo o dinheiro que recebi de seu pai. Graças a isso, ele tinha um ótimo capital inicial, que iria ajudá-lo no começo de sua jornada. Mais tarde, ele poderia conseguir mais dinheiro vendendo itens raros (Lucian e Will tinham lhe ensinado a detectar itens escondidos com seus poderes), sem mencionar o dinheiro que ganharia da própria Liga, cada vez que ele conquistasse uma insígnia ou vencesse uma competição oficial.

Depois de conseguir driblar a multidão, Silver notou dois garotos ao pé da escadaria. Os dois deveriam ter a sua idade. O primeiro tinha cabelos castanhos e usava uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa de mangas compridas azul royal, e estava se exibindo girando uma pokébola em um dedo, como se fosse uma bola de basquete. Silver não precisava nem mesmo conversar com o garoto, para saber que ele era algum pirralho mimado, que pensava que era invencível. Era idiota e imprudente ter esse tipo de pensamento, sendo que era evidente que ele era apenas um iniciante.

" _Nada que Brock, ou Surge, não possam concertar._ " Pensou Silver, lembrando-se com carinho dos dois líderes que tinha conhecido na última festa de gala da Liga, em que seu pai o tinha levado.

Brock e Surgi eram dois dos líderes mais durões de Kanto. Mesmo se o desafiante usasse um tipo com vantagem, era muito provável que fosse derrotado. Brock tinha um forte conceito de nutrição e técnicas de criação por detrás da força de seus pokémons, enquanto Surgi contava com o poder bruto das técnicas de seis pokémon. Silver estava especialmente ansioso para desafiá-los.

Já o segundo garoto… Silver não sabia como descrevê-lo corretamente. Ele tinha cabelos escuros, em um estado ainda pior do que o seu próprio, antes que ele decidisse por deixá-lo crescer, e ao invés de uma roupa comum, ele estava vestindo um pijama verde. Talvez confuso e um pouco atrapalhado fossem boas descrições para aquele garoto.

A atenção de Silver foi desviado mais uma vez, quando o garoto de cabelos castanhos começou a fazer um discurso, para as várias pessoas que, ao que tudo indicava, tinham ido até para vê-lo partir.

– Muito obrigado, colegas e namoradas! Certamente, eu me tornarei um Mestre Pokémon! E mostrarei o nome dessa cidade, Pallet, ao mundo todo!

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios de Silver.

Oh, então o garoto mimado queria ser um mestre pokémon?

“ _Interessante_.”

– Você fala um pouco demais, para alguém que apenas recebeu seu primeiro pokémon. – Falou Silver, alto o suficiente para atrair a atenção de todos, sua voz carregada de deboche.

Silver não era do tipo que zombava de outros treinadores… ele só não conseguia suportar tanto narcisismo e ego, em uma pessoa que nem mesmo havia estabelecido um elo básico com seu primeiro pokémon. Ele duvidava que aquele garoto tinha sentado com seu pokémon, conversado com ele e aberto seu coração, confiando a ele seus sonhos e segredos. Alguém que não foi capaz de fazer algo assim, não tinha o direito de fazer tal declaração.

Imediatamente, após suas palavras, toda a atenção foi concentrada em Silver. Um par de anos atrás, ele estaria se sentindo desconfortável e envergonhado. Não agora, que ele tinha confiança em si mesma e, acima de tudo, confiança em seu parceiro pokémon.

Para a diversão do jovem psíquico, o garoto o olhou com raiva por ter seu ‘brilhante discurso’ interrompido, enquanto o outro garoto de cabelos pretos o encaravam com curiosidade.

– Você tem muita audácia para falar assim comigo, garoto. Principalmente, quando é óbvio que você está tão atrasado quando o Ash-boy aqui, para conseguir seu primeiro pokémon.

Silver sorriu seu lado, sua confiança não se abalando com as palavras fracas do garoto.

– Eu já tenho o meu primeiro pokémon. Só estou aqui para conseguir a minha pokédex e licença. – Afirmou tranquilamente, vendo o garoto estreitar os olhos irritado, enquanto o outro, Ash, o olhava cheio de curiosidade, provavelmente, tentando descobrir qual pokémon ele teria.

– Oh, se é assim, por que você não me mostra o quão bom você é, com uma batalha? – Desafio, um sorriso prepotente em seu rosto.

Era óbvio que ele acreditava que Silver não aceitaria a batalha.

E, normalmente, Silver não o faria.

Ele já tinha uma boa experiência em batalhas, assim como seu pokémon estava mais do que acostumado com ele, para confiar completamente em seus comandos. Seria apenas injusto, que ele aceitasse o desafio de um garoto que tinha recebido seu primeiro pokémon há poucos minutos. Silver não teria piedade do garoto, mas o pokémon… ele não mereceria pagar pela tolice de seu treinador.

Mas, talvez, ele abrisse uma exceção naquele caso.

Porém, antes que ele pudesse aceitar o desafio, uma voz o interrompeu:

– Melhor você retirar o desafio, Gary.

Os três se viraram na direção da voz, vendo o Profº. Oak parado ao pé da escadaria.

Samuel Oak era um homem que beirava aos cinquenta anos, com os cabelos castanhos grisalhos, alto com os olhos azuis escuros. Ele vestia uma calça marrom clara, uma camisa vermelha e um jaleco de laboratório branco. Sua expressão estava séria, enquanto seus olhos estavam fixos no garoto que havia desafiado Silver, Gary.

– Vovô… – Murmurou Gary, parecendo um pouco surpreso ao ver o pesquisador ali.

“ _Vovô? Eu não sabia que o Profº. Oak tinha um neto da minha idade._ ” Pensou Silver, tentando encontrar algum tipo de semelhança entre o garoto e o pesquisador, apenas para não ver nada.

– Você precisa tomar cuidado com quem desafia, Gary. Neste momento, você não seria capaz de vencer Silver. – Declarou Samuel, antes de erguer seus em direção a Silver e sorrir para o garoto. – Já faz muito tempo Silver. Como está o seu pai?

Silver sorriu de forma sincera, toda sua pose defensiva e um tanto hostil desaparecendo, enquanto ele caminhava para mais perto do pesquisador.

– Ele está ótimo. Apesar de que parece ter havido algum problema em um dos centros de reabilitação, e ele precisou sair cedo. – Comentou, lembrando-se de como seu pai tinha ficado irritado, por não o acompanhar até o laboratório naquele dia.

Samuel riu ao escutar aquilo.

– Isso explica o porquê de ele não estar com você. Vamos entrar, sua pokédex já está pronta. Você também, Ash, a menos que não queira mais um pokémon.

– Eu quero meu pokémon! – Gritou Ash, antes de subir as escadas correndo, deixando os outros para trás.

Silver riu da forma quase desesperada, com que Ash tinha gritado, antes começar a subir as escadas ao lado do pesquisador.

Eles entraram no laboratório e Samuel os levou até a sala onde estavam seus computares. Silver notou a máquina com as pokébolas no centro da sala, onde as três pokébolas contendo os iniciais de Kanto deveriam estar. Imediatamente, Ash correu para as três pokébolas, pegando a que estava marcada com um adesivo de gota d’água azul.

– Eu pensei a noite toda, mas eu finalmente me decidi! Eu quero começar com Squirtle! – Declarou, ativando a pokébola para libertar o tipo água.

Silver franziu a testa por um segundo, notando que a típica luz branca, que caracterizava a saída de um pokémon da pokébola, não aconteceu. Olhando por cima do ombro do garoto, ele notou a pokébola aberta e… vazia. Parecia que alguém já tinha escolhido Squirtle.

– Um treinador que chegou na hora marcada, já escolheu Squirtle. – Cantarolou Oak, sua voz soando com um pouco de divertimento, enquanto caminhava até sua mesa e recuperava uma pokédex e cinco pokébolas padrão desativadas.

Silver mordeu o lábio para não rir, ao ver a expressão envergonhada de Ash, antes dele correr para a pokébola com o adesivo de folha verde.

– Se é assim, então eu escolho Bulbasaur!

Silver notou que, outra vez, não houve nenhuma luz branca.

“ _É por isso que não se chega atrasado a um compromisso importante._ ” Pensou, lembrando-se das longas palestras de seu pai, sobre a importância da pontualidade e as consequências de se atrasar para eventos importantes.

– Quem cedo madruga, Arceus ajuda. Quem acordou cedo, levou o Bulbasaur. – Cantarolou Oak, diversão brilhando em seus olhos escuros, enquanto caminhava em direção a Silver.

Nesse ponto, Silver estava pressionando uma mão contra sua boca, para não rir abertamente da situação de Ash. Seus olhos se voltaram para o pesquisador, que estava lhe estendendo a pokédex e as pokébolas.

– Existe algum pokémon para ele ainda? – Questionou baixinho, pegando os itens e guardando-os no bolso de sua calça.

– Apenas o curinga. Mas quero fazê-lo sofrer um pouco. Isso vai lhe ensinar a não se atrasar para um compromisso. – Afirmou, olhando para Ash pelo canto dos olhos, vendo o garoto choramingar segurando a pokébola vazia do tipo grama.

Silver lançou um olhar de piedade para o garoto.

O ‘curinga’, era como os pesquisadores chamavam um pokémon aleatório, que não fazia parte do trio inicial de sua região. Não era algo ruim, realmente. Silver poderia ser considerado um treinador que iniciou com um pokémon ‘curinga’. O problema real dos ‘curingas’ que eram dados aos iniciantes, era que, muitas vezes, eles eram pokémons selvagens sem qualquer tipo de treinamento. E um pokémon assim, não iria confiar ou obedecer seu treinador facilmente. Era, justamente por isso, que os treinadores iniciantes acordavam o mais cedo possível no dia da distribuição dos pokémons. Ninguém queria começar com um pokémon desobediente.

– Você se lembra de como a pokédex funciona? E o sistema de limite?

– Lembro. – Afirmou, lembrando-se das explicações de seu pai, sobre as funções da pokédex e do limite básico de pokémons.

– Bem, nesse caso, tudo o que posso lhe desejar é uma boa viagem, muitas aventuras e bons pokémons. – Declarou Samuel sorrindo, antes de ouvirem o grito desesperado de Ash. Parecia que ele tinha tentado a última pokébola.

Samuel suspirou e se despediu de Silver, antes de se virar e ir repreender um pouco mais o outro garoto.

Silver riu baixinho, antes de sair do laboratório.

Assim que chegou do lado de fora, Silver fechou os olhos e se permitiu inspirar o ar lentamente, antes de soltá-lo. Pegando a pokébola luxo de seu bolso, seus olhos verdes esmeraldas brilharam em alegria, enquanto ele sentiu um tremor de emoção subir por sua coluna.

Finalmente… era oficial.

Sua jornada estava prestes a começar!

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Giovanni caminhava a passos rápidos pelo corredor branco estéril, passando por vários homens e mulheres vestindo jalecos brancos impecáveis. Algumas vezes, essas pessoas se curvavam em respeito, ou sussurrando um ‘bom dia senhor’. Em um momento diferente, Giovanni teria parado para cumprimentar corretamente as pessoas, mas ele estava com pressa. Ele podia sentir a adrenalina correndo por seu sangue, enquanto um frio se alojava em sua barriga.

A pouco mais de uma hora, ele estava em um de seus Centro de Reabilitação, na cidade de Saffron, quando um ele recebeu uma ligação de um de seus pesquisadores. Dr. Fuji, um de seus mais brilhantes cientistas, que atualmente estava à frente de seu projeto mais complexo no laboratório da cidade de Lavender. Giovanni, cujo humor não tinha sido um dos melhores, desde que ele não pode acompanhar seu filho até a cidade de Pallet e se despedir corretamente, teve qualquer sentimento negativo substituído por uma forte expectativa.

Imediatamente, ele embarcou em seu helicóptero e voou o mais rápido possível para a cidade Lavender. Ele precisava saber se, finalmente, Dr. Fuji tinha sido capaz de completar o projeto. Entrando na ala de pesquisa restrita do laboratório, Giovanni foi cumprimentado com a vista do Dr. Fuji em frente a um grande computador, enquanto revezava olhares para a tela e para um ovo pokémon, com dezenas de fios conectados em sua superfície.

Giovanni sentiu sua respiração falhar por um segundo, enquanto olhava para o ovo.

Ele deveria ter o tamanho de um ovo de avestruz, o que indicava que era um ovo jovem. Sua superfície era de um tom lilás suave, com manchas roxas mais escuras.

– Dr. Fuji. – Chamou, sua voz soando um pouco rouca.

Fuji se virou para encará-lo, um grande sorriso em seu rosto e seus olhos brilhando em puro fascínio e satisfação.

– Conseguimos, Sr. Giovanni! Nós conseguimos! – Exclamou, cheio de alegria, voltando seu olhar para a tela do computador, onde dezenas de dados surgiam, rodeando a imagem do que parecia ser um pequeno feto ainda disforme. – Depois de mais de cem tentativas fracassadas, nós finalmente conseguimos estabilizar seu DNA. O feto é saudável até o momento, a atividade elétrica de seu cérebro é incrível até o momento. Posso arriscar o palpite, dizendo que ele será um tipo psíquico com esse tipo de atividade cerebral em um período tão prematuro de sua formação.

Giovanni fechou os olhos, um sentimento de realização preenchendo seu peito.

Eles tinham conseguido… depois de anos de pesquisa… depois de tantos fracassos… eles finalmente tinham conseguido. Verdade seja dita, aquele não era seu objetivo original, mas era algo ainda mais incrível.

Ele caminhou até o ovo, tocando sua superfície com cuidado e suavidade. Ovos de pokémon era tão sensíveis sendo capazes de sentir o mundo que os rodeava, mesmo antes do nascimento, ainda mais o ovo de um provável tipo psíquico.

– Quando ele estará estável o suficiente para ser levado? – Questionou, seus olhos nunca deixando o ovo.

– Hm… se a resposta biológica do feto continuar nesse ritmo, creio que em dois ou três dias. O senhor pretende leva-lo a uma das reservas, ou centro de reabilitação? – Perguntou, franzindo o cenho um pouco preocupado.

Aquele ovo não seria como nenhum outro pokémon. Ele era uma espécie completamente nova. Seria único até se tornar maduro o suficiente, para iniciar seus próprios instintos de reprodução. Fuji não conseguia acreditar que, colocar aquele ovo junto aos demais pokémons seria uma boa ideia.

– Não. Eu tenho outros planos para ele. – Afirmou, com um sorriso em seu rosto, afastando sua mão do ovo.

Dr. Fuji franziu a testa, tentando entender o que Giovanni estava planejando.

Algumas vezes, o líder da Equipe Rocket era muito misterioso.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Dentro do ovo, um pequeno ser se contraiu, em resposta os sentimentos que o cercavam.

Era tão estranho e um pouco assustador.

Em um momento, ele estava cercado por sentimento eufóricos, então ele sentiu como se algo o pressionasse, deslizando sobre ele em um toque agradável. Foi quando ele sentiu sentimentos de alegria e curiosidade cercando-o.

Ele conseguiu ouvir vozes, mas elas soando de forma tão estranha, ao ponto que ele não era capaz de compreender o que diziam.

As vozes pararam por um momento e ele sentiu-se estranhamente cansado. Era como se ele não tinha mais energia para se concentrar no que o cercava.

Ele voltou a se contrair e emitir um pequeno bocejo, antes de adormecer.

Talvez, quando acordasse de novo, ele seria capaz distinguir melhor aquelas vozes e os sentimentos que o cercavam.

* * *

 

_**Oi galera!** _   
_**Eu sei que demorei para postar, mas é realmente difícil escrever uma fic de Pokémon x_x' Eu tendo sempre imaginar as coisas na minha cabecinha um milhão de vezes, antes de escrever, mas espero que todos estejam gostando.** _   
_**Sei que não aconteceu muita 'coisa' nesse cap, mas no próximo teremos um pouco mais de ação. Pretendo fazer o Silver capturar, pelo menos três pokémons no próximo capítulo. Alguém tem um pokémon que queira que o Silver tenha? Por favor, limitem-se aos da primeira gen! XD** _   
_**Ah, alguém aí chuta quem é o pokémon do ovo? xP Acho que não é um grande mistério kkkk** _   
_**Espero que todos estejam gostando.** _   
_**Não se esqueçam de conferir as minhas outras duas fic 'Hi no Hana' e 'Beloved'. Elas também são fanfics cross de HP, só que com Naruto ;P** _   
_**Beijinhos e até mais! õ/** _


End file.
